Kucing Liar
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Si kucing liar yang dipungut Akashi dari jalanan. Warning: AU, Shounen-ai, dan OOC.


**Kucing Liar**

 **By Rakshapurwa**

 **Rate: T (nyerempet dikit, tergantung imajinasi pembaca)**

 **Pair: Temukan jawabannya dalam cerita (hati-hati bagi yang tak suka)**

 **Warning: AU, Shounen-ai, kemungkinan terdapat typo yang terlewat, dan OOC**

 **Disclaimer:** _ **Kuroko no Basket**_ **milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

' **Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk menyalurkan imajinasi semata.'**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

"Hei Akashi, kudengar kau punya kucing di rumah."

Kuliah siang itu telah usai, niat awal Akashi ingin segera bergegas pulang ke rumah. Tetapi sayang, salah satu temannya mengajak tuk bercakap-cakap. Maunya menolak, mungkin berbohong bilang ada urusan penting yang harus segera diselesaikan—tapi masalahnya tak enak kalau harus memberi alasan. Mau tak mau Akashi menyempatkan sejenak. Sepertinya 10-15 menit terlewat tak masalah.

"Iya aku punya." Akashi tersenyum kecil. "Kenapa kau bertanya Taiga?"

Sang teman—Kagami Taiga—kini beraura penuh binar. Begitu semangat setelah mengetahui sebuah fakta yang semenjak tadi mengganjal pikirannya. Seakan dirinya baru saja mendapat harta karun yang berharga. "Aku hanya penasaran saja—dan kebetulan juga aku suka dengan kucing."

Oh.

Akashi membalas dengan anggukan, sambil tangan kembali sibuk memasukkan buku catatan ke dalam tas. Ia tak terlalu peduli dengan kesukaan orang lain. Tak penting juga tuk diingat. Bukannya bersikap arogan. Hanya saja pikirannya sudah penuh dengan satu hal. Menambah hal lain ke dalam otaknya hanya menambah beban saja.

"Kucingmu jenis apa?" Kagami kembali berucap, tak begitu memperhatikan kode yang Akashi berikan. Padahal amat jelas orang itu tak berminat tuk melanjutkan obrolan mereka.

Akashi terpaksa bersabar.

"Hanya kucing liar biasa. Bukan kucing mahal."

"Hee...Aku tak menyangka kau suka yang seperti itu. Kupikir punyamu jenis anggora atau persia."

Hm?

Kekehan pelan terdengar. Bukan Kagami pelakunya, untuk apa juga ia tertawa. Hanya Akashi yang menganggap percakapan mereka mengundang tawa. Sebab ya, Akashi juga memiliki pendapat yang sama. Siapa sangka orang semacam dirinya memungut kucing liar dari jalanan.

Apa waktu itu ia merasa iba? Kasihan? Sepertinya bukan—Akashi yakin bukan iba yang ia rasakan. Anggap saja ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, pada kucing berwarna coklat yang tak sengaja ia temukan. Meski tubuhnya kumal dan kurus tak terurus, Akashi tetap membawanya pulang ke rumah. Dan merawatnya penuh perhatian.

"Mungkin karena kucing itu cantik. Aku sempat terpesona olehnya." Akashi tersenyum kecil. "Aku juga bisa tertarik meski itu bukan barang mewah. Kau harus tau itu Taiga."

"Iya-iya maafkan aku." Kagami menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Sepertinya waktunya kita pulang." Kemudian sedikit membungkuk seraya berpamitan. Ia sudah cukup puas dengan berita yang didapat. Lagipula tak baik juga menahan Akashi lama-lama. Mungkin saja ia punya urusan yang harus diselesaikan. Kau taukan Akashi itu orang yang sangat sibuk. Selalu saja ada pekerjaan yang menanti begitu kelas perkuliahan selesai. Setiap diajak jalan, hanya itu alasan yang Akashi berikan.

"Oh iya Akashi, lain kali aku lihat kucingmu ya—aku ingin memeluknya. Sepertinya kucingmu menggemaskan—"

"Maafkan aku Taiga. Tapi kucingku tak bisa ditemui sembarang orang," bukan lagi senyuman yang diberikan. Sebuah seringai penuh arti kini terhias jelas di bibir Akashi. "Dia istimewa."

Eh?

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Akashi langsung melangkah pergi. Waktunya sudah terbuang banyak. Tak sempat lagi tuk memikirkan reaksi yang kan ditunjukan Kagami. Kalau pun mau memprotes ucapannya, Kagami pasti tak akan berani menyampaikan. Akashi yakin 'senyuman' yang baru saja ia berikan, sudah ampuh untuk menutup mulut Kagami rapat-rapat.

' _Dia milikku, tak ada yang boleh melihatnya.'_

.

.

.

Kini malam telah tiba.

Sebuah ruangan gelap pun menjadi latar. Kosong, hanya ada sebuah kasur tergeletak di pojok ruangan. Udara begitu pengap, salahkan pada ventilasi yang tak hadir di sana. Udaranya juga terasa dingin. Pasti tak akan ada yang mau menempatinya.

Namun tentu saja, Akashi memiliki pemikiran lain. Baginya tempat ini amat sangat pas untuk menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia. Tak akan ada yang curiga jikalau ia memelihara sesuatu di sana. Siapa juga yang mau memeriksanya. Jalan yang menghubungkan dengan dunia luar saja sebuah lorong panjang yang gelap.

Akashi terkadang memang aneh dalam berpikiran.

"Lama menungguku? Maafkan aku, tadi ada sedikit gangguan."

He?

Akashi tak disangka berada di sana. Berjalan pelan memasuki ruangan tersebut. Langkah kakinya menggema, padahal tak sekali pun ia hentakkan. Ia terlihat begitu tenang. Seakan tau kalau tempat itu benar-benar aman.

"Kau pasti lapar bukan?"

Kreet.

Akashi mendudukan diri si sisi kasur yang tersedia. Tangan terulur mengelus lembut kucingnya. Ya, kucing—Akashi menyimpan si kucing di sana. Sudah seminggu lebih ia menyimpannya.

"Kau pasti sudah tak sabar bukan? Kemana suaramu? Apa habis karena terlalu sering berteriak memanggilku?"

Tak ada suara mengeong yang menyahut. Namun deru nafas yang bukan berasal darinya terdengar jelas. Menandakan bahwa si kucing memang tengah berbaring di atas kasur yang ia duduki. Akashi sendiri tak marah dirinya diabaikan. Ia malah nampak puas. Telah berhasil menaklukan kucing liar yang dipungutnya. Kucing itu tak lagi menyakarnya. Kini dia malah mendekat perlahan. Bergelayut manja pada tubuh Akashi yang bebas penghalang.

"Minumlah susumu. Kau benar-benar terlihat kelaparan."

Si kucing bergerak patuh, menuruni kasur dengan perlahan. Mata bulatnya tetap fokus menatap. Tak sedikit pun sosok Akashi menghilang dari pandangannya. Kepalanya menengadah, dan lidahnya terjulur keluar. Siap menanti susu yang akan segera ia perah keluar.

Dengan pijitan dan hisapan yang kuat.

"Selagi bisa nikmatilah makan malammu, **Kouki**. Sebab aku tak akan membiarkanmu tidur malam ini."

Hanya erangan dan desahan pelan yang membalas.

.

* * *

 **TAMAT.**

* * *

.

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita ini dan maaf kalau mengecewakan *bows*

Sudah bisa menebak kan siapa sosok kucing sebenarnya?

Kalau begitu sekian dari saya, **Rakshapurwa** undur diri.


End file.
